wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Dhampires
Many people believe a Dhampire (Sham-fire) is a half and half mortal mixed with possible vampire needs and conditions. A Dhampire is a vampire who dies, is brought back to life and is introduced to vampirism awakening long before their natural life ends (somewhere in the mid 30's and the next phase of life starts over) thus like having a surgery requiring the medical term clinical death which puts a person to sleep for a surgery. (such as gallbladder removal) which is an operation I had at age nineteen, which awoke me to vampyrism in Nov 1997. (Elemental as I had already had issues with pranic feeding due to "vamping out or the term beasting" which is when a vampire overcome by the blood thirst preys on or attacks another for a short period of time resulting in a small bit of blood removal from a wound.) I have only beasted four times in "actual life" without serious issues arising other than the instigator bitten on their hand (as they were pushing it, and it was an act of defense) I have only beasted twice as a projection as my spirit team attempted to see how long I would go without pranic feeding which is not good to do to ones' self, and did nor result in any attack and I was able to remain calm and tell them what to do to neutralize the problem. A Dhampire also corresponds to Strigoi/Moroi ancestry and Moroi are much more "Physical vampires" feeding in an actual way from a donor vampire or other source. Strigoi tend to feed via the spirit team they accrue and or as a projection in spirit body form. As a Dhampire matures, they will have amazing psychic abilities, that will increase as they abound to their 30's and beyond. As they change over to actual Strigoi-ness, their hair, nails and other items also change, becoming more coarse, thicker and stronger, more shiny in appearance though if depressed hair will appear dull and perhaps fake looking like a wig. Once Serotonin is modified, in the brain, hair returns with a shine and perhaps a softer state. Psychic Abilities: This list is by no means complete but is some of the abilities Dhampires have in their early years: * Empathy * Telepathic Mind - read others minds and feelings together / Tele-empathy * Prophetic Dreams * Lucid travel in dreams * Astral Projection * Seer/Mediumship abilities * Sense others of their kind, even strigoi * Sense sickness in others and pregnancy * Sense the thirst within and its effects on their forms * Sense the thirst within others * Sense Evil people and or immaturity in others spirits. Most of the above is done with Empathy. Empathy is more than just sensing others true intentions and feelings about something. Empath is also an original term for Vampyre as well because they can manipulate and control and siphon energy from emotions and emotional gatherings in their early years. It is now understood that an Empath is a shaman. Category:Shamanism Category:Empathy Category:Anatomy/Vampyre/Hetriesalian Category:Psychic Abilities Category:Moroi Category:Tribes and Clans Category:Spirit Types